Ice Bucket Challenge
by SunInNormandy
Summary: Quand Mathieu part en camping avec ses personnalités, où comment créer un huis-clos sentimental bordélique autour de tentes, d'un feu de camp et...d'un sceau d'eau froide. Pairing divers ! ;) (dont Patron/Geek et d'autres surprises à venir !)
1. Chapter 1

Ice Bucket Challenge  
>Pairing divers - Rated M<p>

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient (à moins que je ne sois pas au courant d'être devenue Mathieu Sommet ? ._.)

Bon, je pars du principe que les personnalités sont des personnes à part entière et qu'elles ont donc un physique différents de celui de Mathieu ce qui implique que : la Fille est REELLEMENT une fille, le Geek est petit et frêle, le Patron est grand et musclé. Si ça vous perturbe bah… Tant pis ! :3 (Oui je prend beaucoup de liberté pour cette fiction, mais c'est la mienne j'fais c'que j'veux. Oh.)

AH ! Et aussi ! Je ferai souvent des apartés parce que je trouve la situation drôle ou autre, de toute façon je fais toujours des commentaires, surtout quand je regarde un film et qu'un acteur fait une expression faciale sans rien dire, je commente ses pensées. Oui, c'est chiant, oui je suis chiante, de toute façon je parle trop ! (Faut que je me taise putain .-.)

Et désolée s'il y a des fautes etc, et si il y a un tiret de dialogue mal placé, ceux qui ont lu mon autre fiction savent que j'ai des problèmes de format patati patata...

ENJOY

Chapitre 1 :

La Lune était haute dans le ciel nocturne, le calme s'était lentement répandu sur les

emplacements voisins depuis un bon moment quand une voix sorti d'un puits de lumière entre les arbres, au fond du camping, l'emplacement 54, le plus isolé, le plus sombre mais aussi le plus beau… Et en cette soirée d'août il avait des allures de petit paradis avec les 6 tentes réparties en cercle autour d'un feu de camp habilement maîtrisé.

- Vous êtes sûr que je suis obligée ? demanda doucement la Fille, le sceau d'eau à bout de bras

- Oui ! T'es O-BLI-GEE ! s'écrièrent en chuchotant les autres en chœur

- Bon. Alors, je nomine le Geek et le Patron ! déclara-t-elle avant de se renverser le sceau d'eau glacée pour aussitôt le lâcher et courir se mettre près du feu pour se réchauffer

- Est-ce qu'elle vient réellement de dire ce que j'ai entendu qu'elle vient de dire ? s'écria le Geek en se levant en sursaut

- Chhhh ! gronda le Panda, Tu vas réveiller les voisins !

- Ouep, gamin. déclara froidement le Patron, Tu vas devoir te mouiller un peu on dirait… continua-t-il avec ce sourire malsain qui le caractérisait si bien

- Mais j'ai absolument pas envie de me prendre de l'eau froide sur la tête ! En plus avec toi ! Mais t'es cinglée la Fille ! Cria-t-il

- Ohohoh… calme toi ! Et arrête de crier petit, tu vas abîmer ta voix ! déclara Maître Panda en éternuant (lui aussi avait mouillé son beau kigurumi pour ce challenge idiot)

- Le Panda à raison…Gros. chuchotta le Hippie

- Maaais eeeeuh… pleurnicha le Geek

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus car le Patron se colla à lui et leur versa un énorme sceau d'eau.

- NYYYYYYY-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla-t-il en sentant le liquide glacé couler le long de son dos, collant son t-shirt à son corps svelte d'adolescent

- Ce cri agresse mon karma gros. lança le Hippie en se bouchant les oreilles

- Le Hippie a raison gamin… Arrête de crier sinon tu vas voir que je vais te faire crier pour une bonne raison moi… sourit le Patron en passant un bras autour des frêles épaules du Geek

- Me touches pas putain ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Ma gameboy est foutue ! Je vais être obligé de recommencer ma partie de Pokemon maintenant ! Tu sais le travail que ça représente pour moi de lever une équipe de pokemons jusqu'à la Ligue ? s'énerva le Geek

- Hey gamin. Tu m'parle pas comme ça c'est clair ? marmonna l'homme en noir en attrapant le poignet du Geek et le tordant jusqu'à ce que le pauvre gamin soit obligé de se plier en deux pour essayer d'échapper à la douleur

- Oui oui oui ! Aïe ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Arrêêêête ! pleura le Geek en essayant d'arracher à son bras la main de fer de son bourreau

Le Patron fini par lâcher le Geek et s'assit seul sur un rondin près de sa tente, le Geek quand à lui couru se réfugier auprès de Maître Panda et du Hippie avec qui il se sentait plus en sécurité qu'avec ce dangereux psychopathe qu'était le Patron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ? dit une voix dans une des 6 tentes, On peut pas dormir en paix ? Non mais je rêve là ! la tente s'ouvrit et Mathieu sorti

- Bah… C'est-à-dire qu'on arrive pas à dormir… Donc on s'est dit que ce serai sympa si on faisait un truc tous ensemble ! murmura la Fille, gênée que son t-shirt mouillé dévoile sa plastique plus que provocatrice

- Ah oui vraiment ? Je ne crois pas que les Ice Bucket Challenge fassent hurler les gens de douleur. dit-il en désignant le poignet endolori du Geek d'un signe de tête, puis il regarda le Patron avec un œil mauvais, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le criminel, T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à plus petit que toi ? Tu fais facilement une tête et demie de plus que ce gamin !

- C'est pas de sa faute ! s'écria le Geek en s'interposant entre son créateur et son bourreau

- Comment ça pas de sa faute ? Je ne crois pas que les autres aient pu te faire ça –sans vouloir vous vexer- ! Je ne vois que lui comme unique coupable. s'étonna -Mathieu

- Oui… C'est lui qui a fait ça… Mais c'est de ma faute, je l'ai provoqué. J'aurais jamais dû lui parler comme ça… rougit le Geek

- T'es vraiment en train de prendre ma défense gamin ? demanda soudain l'homme en noir en relevant la tête

- Euh… Bah oui…

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin qu'on me défende ? Franchement ! Si c'est pour être défendu par quelqu'un comme toi je préfère assumer les conséquences de mes actes ! Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Il retira ses vêtement pour les poser sur une branche d'arbre avant de rentrer dans sa tente avant de la fermer hermétiquement non sans avoir dévoilé à son public sa musculature dont on se demandait comment il l'avait acquéri (-en fait je crois que j'ai pas forcément envie de savoir par quelle position étrange on peut réussir à se muscler autant ._.-)

- Boooooon… Franchement… Bah… Bravo hein ! Vous l'avez vexé. Merci et bonne nuit. déclara Mathieu avant de retourner dans sa tente, mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil, Et méfiez-vous, j'ai toujours les médocs de mon psychiatre sur moi. et de fermer également la fermeture de sa demeure mobile

Les autres en restèrent bouche bée, bon, pour le Hippie, cet état à mi-chemin entre la carpe morte et le ver de terre constipé était naturel, la Fille prétexta un soudain mal de tête et parti en direction de sa tente en posant également ses vêtements sur une autre branche d'arbre, Maître Panda expliqua qu'il avait des paroles à écrire et s'en fut également dans sa tente noire et blanche en posant son kigurumi sur un fil qu'il avait installé parce que « Les branches ça tire les mailles de mon kigurumi voyons ! ». Et bientôt le Geek se retrouva seul avec le Hippie. Et quand je dis seul, le Hippie est tellement absent que même quand on est avec lui on est seul.

- Hey gros. C'est pas joli c'qui s'est passé c'soir…

- Ouais je sais… Mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Regarde ma gameboy ! dit-il en sortant de sa poche un pauvre boîtier jaune dégoulinant d'eau

- C'est pas grave ça ! T'sais… J'veux dire… dit le Hippie avec un regard absent pour la pauvre console du petit à la casquette

- Le Geek esquissa un sourire, 0 idées exprimées mon pote…

- Ouais j'sais… J'crois qu'j'en ai trop pris

Il y en un silence significatif entre les deux solitaires, seulement brisé par le cri d'une chouette en mal d'amour.

- Hey gros. T'en veux ? demanda soudain le Hippie dans un semblant d'éclair de lucidité

- Quoi ça ? Ah nononon ! Je touche pas à tes trucs moi !

- Gros, une fois ! C'est naturel en plus… Et pis fait pas ta vierge effarouchée ! Je sais que t'as déjà goûté !

- Bon… rougit-il, Pas un mot aux autres alors ?

- Promis ! Tiens ! affirma-t-il en tendant son nouveau trip au pauvre Geek innocent (-ou pas trop-)

Le Geek pris une timide bouffée de cette chose nouvelle et manqua de s'étouffer tant le goût était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait goûté avant. (-Oui, pour ceux qui croyait encore que les connaissances du Geek en matière d'alcool, de drogue et de cigarettes se limitait à ce qu'il voulait bien croire de ce que lui disait le Patron et le Hippie et bien vous aviez TORT. Oui, notre petit Geek innocent à déjà goûté à des choses plus ou moins légales… Mais bon, c'était une fois au chalet alors bon…-)

- Vas-y franco gros !

Le Geek soupira et pris une grande inspiration. Il garda un peu la fumée et il la recracha en un mince filet régulier.

- C'est fort ton truc putain… rigola le Geek

- Ouais…

- Quand je pense que j'ai toujours cru que t'avais un problème avec la drogue… Mais en fait c'est la société qu'a un problème avec la drogue… (-oui, le changement est voulu-)

- C'est beau ce que tu dis gros. Mais ça me rappelle étrangement un truc… Oh pis au pire c'est pas important ! Fais tourner !

Et le Geek passa encore une bonne partie de la nuit avec le Hippie. Vers 3h ou 4h du matin, quand il furent à cours de provisions, ou du moins, quand le Hippie lui dit gentiment qu'il en avait assez pris et que c'était quand même à lui, le Geek parti se coucher dans la tente voisine de celle du Patron, qui dormait, semblait-il, à poings fermés depuis 2h.

Mais malgré la drogue du Hippie le pauvre gamer ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il se

tourna, se retourna, regonfla son matelas, arrangea ses oreillers, changea ses peluches de place, se glissa dans son duvet, dessus, dessous, en travers. Mais rien. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il s'en voulait pour le Patron. Parce qu'il lui avait mal parlé. Parce qu'il s'était énervé et que ça le rendait incroyablement sexy. Parce que Mathieu était fâché à cause de lui. Bref. Il était plus emplis de remords que le fichier « Disneys » de l'ordi du Patron était remplis de pornos.

Et seul au milieu de la nuit silencieuse (-oui, la chouette en mal d'amour s'était pendue avec des tripes de souris.-), il se mit à pleurer. D'abord doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres, puis ses pleurs devinrent incontrôlables et il laissa éclater son chagrin à grandes eaux et à grand bruit. Tant et si bien qu'il fini par réveiller la Fille, qui occupait la tente voisine de la sienne.

- Bah alors ? Petit Geek, tu dors pas ? Chuchotta-t-elle

- Laisse moi ! J'ai pas envie de parler !

- Mais ! Enfin ! Ne soit pas ridicule !

Des pas légers sur le sol sablonneux et le bruit significatif de la fermeture de la tente qui s'ouvrait indiquèrent au Geek que la Fille n'allait pas se laisser faire.

- Je te dis de me laisser tranquille !

- Arrête ton caprice ! T'es idiot de faire ça ! C'est quoi le problème ? Je suis là pour ça moi ! Je suis pas le genre de fille qui se laisse faire, le genre de fille à obéir au « Sois belle et tais-toi ! », tu devrais le savoir pourtant !

Le Geek essuya quelques larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues et il se tassa dans son duvet.

- Je sais… Maintenant laisse moi s'il te plaît. Je te jure que j'ai pas envie ni besoin de te parler… Je suis trop fatigué.

- Bon. Si tu es sûr. En tout cas… Tu sais où je suis. et elle reparti comme elle était venue

Le Geek fini par s'endormir. Mais ses rêves furent agités, il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus d'une heure tant ses cauchemars le réveillait, tremblant et suant, il découvrait à chaque fois la lueur un peu plus distincte du jour qui point et le chant de quelques oiseaux.

Vers 10h, il finit pas sortir de sa tente. Et sa tête parlait d'elle-même. Même elle ne parlait plus, elle hurlait carrément « AIDEZ MOI J'AI MAL DORMI PUTAIN. »

- P'tain mec ! T'as une sale gueule ce matin ! s'écria le Panda qui était en train de boire son sempiternel thé au bambou

- Merci je sais. Sers moi un café serré. répondit l'intéressé en s'asseyant et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains comme le faisait le Patron les matins où il avait une méchante gueule de bois

- Du café !? Mais t'en bois jamais ! s'écria la fille qui revenait des douches, propreté féminine oblige

- OUI. Bah ? Aujourd'hui j'en bois. C'est tout. dit-il froidement

- Laisse le il est de mauvaise humeur ce matin. articula silencieusement le Panda à sa partenaire de chant (-sisi la Fille sait chanter !-)

- Il est où Mathieu ? Et le Hippie ? Et le Patron ? demanda soudain le Geek dans un grognement rauque

- Le Hippie il dort encore… Par contre Mathieu et le Patron son parti en ville pour prendre un petit déj' ensemble et discuter un peu. répondit le Panda en buvant une autre gorgée de thé

Le Geek soupira. Avala son café d'une traite, pourtant il a toujours détesté ça ! Il se pressa d'aller se doucher et partit en ville retrouver Mathieu et le Patron…

Il marcha jusqu'au village et entreprit de chercher le café, ce qui ne fut pas long tant le village était petit.

Il repéra rapidement l'homme en noir et Monsieur Internet attablés en terrasse.

- Tu comprends bien que ça ne peut plus durer ? D'abord la prison, ensuite tu t'en prends au Geek… Fais du mal à tes putes que tu aimes tant. Mais pas le Geek putain ! expliqua Mathieu plus ou moins calmement

- Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ou quoi ?

- Non mais enfin, tu comprends que je puisse pas tolérer un tel comportement, même si, il faut l'avouer, tu es la plus grande source de vues de l'émission !

Le Patron soupira avec lassitude : Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter d'en parler. Je vais m'excuser auprès du gamin et des autres et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Si tu le dis… Hey mais ! s'écria soudain Mathieu

- Gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Désolé, mais je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'allais pas virer le Patron, Mathieu… bégaya le Geek

Le Patron regarda les deux autres, se leva et partit nonchalamment.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'me casse. Ciao. C'était un bon bout de chemin avec vous. C'est dommage d'en être arrivé là.

- Non mais attends ! le rattrapa le Geek, Tu vas aller où ?

- Tu crois réellement que vous êtes mon seul point d'attache ?

Durant tout le chemin du retour vers le camping, le Geek supplia le Patron de revenir sur sa décision. Arrivés à l'emplacement, le criminel prépara son sac.

- Écoute petit. C'était sympa avec vous. J'essaierai de pas garder de mauvais souvenirs ok ? Mais là c'est trop. Je suis pas le genre de mec à supporter des ordres tu vois ?

- Mais tu peux pas partir ! implora le pauvre gamer

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le Patron en interrompant brusquement sa tâche

- Mais parce que… Parce que…

- Parce que.. ? Parce que quoi ?

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME. VOILA. cria soudain le Geek, en pleurs

Tout le monde sur le campement se retourna, le Panda en cracha son thé au bambou (-oui, il met 30 minutes à boire un thé, ça ne me pose AUCUN problème.-), le Hippie ouvrit tellement grand la bouche qu'il fit tomber son joint et la Fille fit tomber la vaisselle qui s'écrasa au sol dans un grand fracas de verre brisé, même Mathieu qui venait d'arriver et qui était en nage arrêta de respirer.

- Tu quoi ? demanda le criminel abasourdi

- Je t'aime. Comment tu veux que je te le dise autrement ? Plus j'essayais de te repousser, de repousser au plus profond de moi cette idée et plus j'y pensais. Tu sais ce que ça fait quand la personne que tu aimes t'ignore ? Quand elle passe à côté de toutes les preuves d'amour que tu lui offres ?

- Je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens…

- Et bien dis-toi simplement que…attends ? Tu viens de dire que tu sais ce que je ressens ?!

- Oui. Je pense honnêtement savoir ce que c'est d'être ignoré par la personne qu'on aime. acquiesça le Patron

- Quoi, t'es tombé amoureux de tes nouveaux jouets ? L'arrivage d'Europe de l'Est, y en a une qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ? se vexa le Geek

- Non… Les filles c'est juste… Un loisir… J'ai jamais été très…intéressé par les êtres vivants munis d'un vagin… Sans vouloir te vexer ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la Fille, qui ramassait le verre brisé

- Aucun problème. répondis cette dernière

- Attends. repris le Geek, Tu veux dire que…

- Oui. Oui je sui gay. Est-ce que quelqu'un à un problème avec ça ?

Les autres eurent deux réactions possibles : rester bouche bée, ce qui était le cas du Geek et de Mathieu ou regarder leurs pieds comme le Hippie (-qui cherchait plutôt son joint si vous voulez mon humble avis-), la Fille et le Panda.

Puis chacun repris ses activités comme si de rien n'était, du genre « FaitesSurtoutPasAttentionANousOnEcoutePas ! » (-mon œil oui ! bande de sales curieux !-), Mathieu se pencha pour aider la Fille à ramasser la casse et le Panda aida le Hippie à chercher son joint, le Geek et le Patron quant à eux se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux.

- Faut qu'on parle gamin. lâcha soudain l'homme aux lunettes noires

FIN !  
>J'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui hésitez pas à poser une review, à mettre la fiction en favoris (car elle n'est pas terminée héhé ;3), à m'envoyer un MP et à me suivre sur twitter SunInNormandy !<p>

Keur sur vous bandes de poulpes à corne !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, passèrent par-dessus le grillage du camping et marchèrent jusqu'à la plage, déserte. Là, ils s'assirent dans le sable chaud et regardèrent les vagues, occultant le monde extérieur, ne pensant à rien. Imperceptiblement, sous une fine couche de sable, la main du Geek glissa timidement vers celle du Patron. Elles s'effleurèrent et le temps s'arrêta, il se figea à cet instant parfait, cet instant qu'ils avaient tous deux rêvé depuis si longtemps.

Le Patron enleva ses lunettes, se tourna vers le Geek et fixa ses yeux d'un bleu irisé dans ceux du Geek.

- Gamin. Dis moi dans le yeux ce que tu pense réellement de moi.

- Je pense que je t'aime.

- Tu pense ou t'es sûr ?

- J'en suis certain.

- Et je ne te fais pas peur ? Moi, le Patron, le dangereux criminel, le violeur psychopathe fétichiste ?

- Non, je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Et je n'aurais plus jamais peur de toi. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas un dangereux psychopathe. Du moins c'est ce dont j'ai réussi à me persuader depuis le temps…

- Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer sur cette voie avec moi ? questionna-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de l'éternel adolescent qu'il avait sous les yeux

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi déterminé à faire quelque chose. ajouta-t-il en joignant leurs lèvres

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant une éternité, leur sembla-t-il, mais pourtant quand ils se détachèrent dans un élan commun pour reprendre leur respiration, il leur parut que leur baiser n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes.

Le Patron se laissa tomber sur le dos et entraîna dans sa chute le Geek qui vint se blottir contre son torse.

- J'aimerai qu'on reste là pour toujours. Juste toi, moi et la mer. chuchotta le Geek

- Ouais enfin… Tu sais… Le faire sur du sable… C'est pas terrible…

Le Geek pouffa dans les bras de l'autre et roula sur lui.

- C'est bizarre de se dire que je serai pas ta première expérience… C'est comme ça que j'imaginais ma première fois tu sais ? J'imaginais une fille, déjà j'en suis loin, et j'imaginais qu'elle serait vierge aussi… Qu'on découvrirait tout ensemble… J'avais l'impression que ce serai plus romantique…

- Tu sais, t'es ma première expérience masculine… Et je dois avouer que pour le moment c'est pas désagréable… Mais t'inquiètes pas. Je te ferai découvrir tout ça pas à pas…

- On commence quand ?

- Quand tu veux !

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! s'enthousiasma le jeune apprenti

- Ils repartirent main dans la main vers le camping où les attendait le reste du groupe, impatient de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dits durant leurs 2h d'absence. Mais les voir main dans la main, rayonnants de bonheur leur suffit.

- Hé bien ça à l'air d'aller les gars ! s'exclama la Fille (-t'façon c'une fille, elle est toujours heureuse quand y a un couple ! Oui, je suis une fille misogyne et je le vis très bien-)

- Ouais c'est super ! Ils vont super bien ! Youpi. ajouta Mathieu avec dédain

- Bah ça va pas Mathieu ? demanda le Panda

- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Qui a dit que j'allais mal ? Je vais très bien ! Youhou ! Super ! C'est la grosse joie. continua-t-il en partant, Bon, je vais prendre l'air, y a trop d'amour ici : ça m'étouffe.

Les autres le regardèrent partir comme deux ronds de flan. Ils attendirent qu'il s'éloigne vers le reste de camping avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Eeeuh..? C'est quoi le problème avec Mathieu ? demanda le Geek interloqué

- Je crois qu'il aime pas trop les couples en fait… fit remarquer le Panda

- Bravo Panda, belle observation l'artiste. répondit le Patron, sarcastique

- Il en a p't'êt' trop pris ? demanda le Hippie

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une autre remarque intelligente à faire ? soupira le Patron, Oui, la Fille ?

- Bah… Je crois qu'il est complexé de pas être en couple parce qu'il a toujours pas trouvé son orientation sexuelle en fait…

- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda le Panda, légèrement vexé par la remarque du Patron

- Bah… C'est plus facile pour lui de se confier à une fille on va dire… Et étant la seule pourvue d'un vagin ici, il se confie à moi.

Les autres la regardèrent bizarrement, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

- QUOI ? Vous croyiez quoi quand on était ensemble tard le soir ? Qu'on couchait ensemble ? Pfff… Vous êtes naïfs les garçons ! Mathieu est profondément dépressif et personne ne s'en aperçoit à part moi ! s'indigna-t-elle

- Mathieu dépressif ? C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama le Panda

- Vous voyez !? Vous ne faites absolument pas attention à lui ! C'est pas parce qu'il à des milliers de fans qu'il doit se sentir bien ! Justement ! Il se sent extrêmement seul ! continua-t-elle

Et elle s'empressa de rejoindre Mathieu en courant en laissant les autres se débrouiller seuls. Il était déjà en dehors du camping et faisait route vers la côte sauvage.

- Mathieu ! Attends ! Cria-t-elle

Il ne se retourna même pas à son appel.

- Mathieu ! Putain mais écoute moi !

Cette fois il daigna s'arrêter et se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Tu crois que je vais revenir juste parce que tu vas essayer de m'en convaincre ? Cracha-t-il

- Noon… Mais juste… Il faut qu'on parle je crois… T'as besoin d'aide là. Admet-le. Si tu te braque je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! dit-elle en le rejoignant

- Je me braque pas. Je suis juste légèrement émotif ces temps-ci.

- Émotif ? Mathieu. Tu fais une dépression et même toi tu ne veux pas l'avouer ! Alors comment veux-tu que les autres y croient ?

Il soupira puis s'assit sur un rocher à proximité du chemin, la Fille le rejoignit.

- Mathieu. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le Geek et le Patron ?

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à pleurer, la Fille le prit alors dans ses bras. Quand Mathieu parvint à calmer ses pleurs il ne reprit pour autant pas la parole, il resta comme il était, blottit dans les bras de la Fille, à regarder l'horizon infiniment bleu de la mer.

- Mathieu… chuchotta la Fille

- Chhhhh… répondit-il en recalant sa tête dans les bras de son unique personnalité féminine

- Mathieu, je conviens bien qu'un câlin soit agréable mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce sois la meilleure solution pour aller mieux tu sais ! ajouta-t-elle à voix basse

- Non, tu as raison. La meilleure solution serait que j'arrive à faire la paix avec moi-même ! Et pour ça. Il faut que je prenne une décision. reprit-il à voix haute tout en se redressant

- Quelle décision ?

- Homme ou femme. Les deux je pourrais pas, c'est certain ! (-attention ! Par là je n'insulte en aucune façon la communauté bisexuelle , je me permettrais pas, et de toute façon j'ai aucune raison de vous insulter !-)

- Bah réfléchi à ce que tu aimes le plus !

- N'ayant testé que des filles, enfin… « des », tout est relatif… Je dirais que je suis hétéro !

- Et bien voilà ! C'était pas compliqué tu vois !

- Maintenant il faudrait que je me trouve une copine. Quelqu'un de doux, attentionné, quelqu'un qui me comprenne, qui soit assez intelligente pour voir que je vais mal… Quelqu'un comme toi quoi ! s'exclama-t-il

La Fille ne répondit rien, elle attendait la suite.

- La Fille. Tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il soudain en attrapant les mains de la Fille dans les sienne

- Mathieu… Je… Je ne sais pas… C'est un peu précipité tu ne trouve pas ? Tu n'es pas bien en ce moment ! Tu es sûr de ta décision ? s'assura-t-elle

- J'en suis absolument certain !

- Bon… Alors… Oui. Je veux bien.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, songeant à ce qu'il allait faire et à tout ce que cela impliquait. Puis, prenant son courage avec lui (-oui, il peut pas le prendre avec les mains, elles sont occupées xD-), embrassa la Fille. Pas langoureusement…non… Juste…un bisous tout simple. Doux comme celui d'un papillon et tout aussi éphémère.

- Mais au fait… T'as pas de nom ?

- Bah… Théoriquement non. Tu m'en a pas donné. De toute façon j'en ai pas vraiment besoin…

- Bon d'accord alors… LaFilleSansNom. Veux-tu retourner au camping avec moi ? Ma thérapie anti-dépression est terminée maintenant !

- On est parti ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant d'attraper Mathieu par la main et de l'entraîner vers le camping

Ils arrivèrent à l'emplacement quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et découvrirent le chaos total qu'avait causé leur absence, décidément, les garçons ne savaient vraiment pas se débrouiller sans une autorité supérieure pour les diriger.

Alors très vite, Mathieu et la Fille reprirent les commandes de leur univers. Ils étaient devenu le couple Alpha du groupe farfelu qui habitait ces 6 malheureuses tentes cerclées autour du feu.

- Ils sont où ? demanda Mathieu

- Qui ça ? rétorqua le Panda l'air de ne rien savoir

- Te fout pas de moi Panda. Tu sais où ils sont ?

- On est là Mathieu. répondit une voix qui, familièrement, n'étais pas si décidée

- Ah. Bon. Je voulais vous dire… Surtout… Enfin… Ouais j'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure !

- Pas de problèmes. répondit le Patron en tirant le Geek contre lui

Mathieu s'assura que l'incident était oublié avant de rejoindre la Fille qui aidais le Panda à ranger la vaisselle sale. Il lui adressa un regard qu'elle compris de suite et le suivi jusqu'à un coin en dehors de portée de voix.

- On leur dit ? Demanda-t-elle

- Bien sûr qu'on leur dit ! T'es folle ! Je vais pas cacher mon bonheur ! J'ai déjà trop cacher mon malheur !

Ils revinrent vers le campement, main dans la main, doigts entrecroisés, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme si le monde allait s'effondrer sous l'un d'eux.

Le Panda tourna machinalement la tête à leur arrivée et s'arrêta net dans son geste.

Le Geek et le Patron qui s'embrassaient dans un coin stoppèrent soudain leur acte d'amour pour regarder le couple Alpha.

- Dites moi pas que… commença le Geek

- Et pourtant j'ai bien l'impression. continua son amant criminel

- Omg my fucking god what da fack ?! hurla maitre panda (- coucou Marion xD-)

- Oh calme toi gros.

- Maais ? chuchotta le Panda

- Quoi mais ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? demanda la fille

- T'étais pas sensée ne pas coucher avec lui ? demanda le Panda

- On vient de commencer à sortir ensemble. déclara Mathieu

- Moi j'y crois pas. Je pense que vous avez fait ça juste pour vous moquer de nous parce que Mathieu, t'acceptes juste pas que je sois en couple avec lui ! dit-il en désignant le Patron

- C'est faux. Et quoi ? Vous voulez une preuve ? Vous êtes tous des pervers dégueulasses.

- Oui mais moi je l'assume gamin. ajouta le Patron

- Mais je vais quand-même vous la donner. Votre preuve. soupira Mathieu

Il regarda la Fille droit dans les yeux et elle se jeta contre sa bouche si fort qu'il en tomba sur une chaise (-heureusement qu'elle était là d'ailleurs ! Prions tous la Sainte Chaise !-). Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pour la première fois (-en même temps ils se sont embrassés que deux fois !-) et tous les regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ils avaient leur preuve. Mathieu était en couple.

Et même si cela devait les choquer, même si cela relevait du quasi-impossible.

- Ah ouais... déclara le Geek bouche bée

- Et ouais... ajouta le Patron

- Mais alors ça veut dire qu'on est deux couples ici ? demanda la Fille

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire on est encore que deux... Après... répondis Mathieu en désignant le Hippie de la tête tout en faisant un clin d'œil au Panda

- Ouais enfin... Espère pas trop non plus, c'est pas la fête du bambou non plus hein... s'indigna le Panda

- Oooh... On parle de moi ? demanda le Hippie en sortant de sa transe

- Non non... Rendors toi. se précipita le Panda

Mathieu pouffa et attira la main de la Fille jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer un bisou. Ce qui fit rire cette dernière.

- Bon. Bah écoutez c'est pas que j'm'ennuie. Maaaais... J'ai un apprenti à instruire moi ! déclara le Patron avant de pousser le Geek dans sa tente

- Mec. T'es dégueulasse putain... se dégoûta Mathieu

- Et toi alors... ajouta la Fille, T'as rien à m'apprendre à moi ?

Mathieu rougit et poussa lui aussi sa partenaire dans sa tente.

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre. Je vais t'apprendre à dormir, t'as l'air crevée ! Dit-il en riant

- Maaais ! C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler ! Se rebella la Fille

- Tscht ! Répondit-il en fermant la tente

- Euh... Excusez moi de jouer les troubles fêtes mais on mange quoi ce soir ? Demanda le Panda

- Ta gueule Panda. Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés non ? Répondit le Patron dans un râle

Le pauvre ursidé décida donc que c'était trop malsain d'écouter les ébats de deux couples, ainsi il alla donc marcher sur la plage, suivis du Hippie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dans la tente du Patron, qu'occupait momentanément le Geek, régnait un ordre certain. Le calme avant la tempête dira-t-on. Personne n'aurait su dire chose plus vraie.

L'homme en noir força le Geek à s'allonger sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de lui. Il fit glisser sa main sur le visage de gamer qui effleurais de ses mains le torse de cet homme qu'il s'était refusé d'aimer.

- T'es sûr que t'es prêt gamin ? Demanda le criminel

- Peut-être bien... Répondit ce dernier, Et toi ? L'es-tu ?

- Ta question est vraiment sérieuse ? Je suis toujours prêt tu le sais bien !

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du Geek, se releva pour enlever ses lunettes et planta son regard dans celui de son jeune apprenti tout en retirant sa veste noire, dévoilant sa chemise tout aussi sombre.

Leur respirations se mêlaient alors même que les mains du Geek commençaient à se faire baladeuses, passant sous la chemise du Patron qui frémissait d'avance. L'homme en noir se pencha, prenant possession des lèvres du plus jeune, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné auquel se joignirent un peu plus tard leurs langues qui se rencontrèrent, dansèrent ensemble une danse parfaite. L'alchimie de leur nature était contraire et pourtant tellement semblable, le jeune garçon réservé qui avait sauté sur l'homme de luxure qui avait peur de lui faire du mal.

Le Geek décrocha chaque bouton qui fermait la chemise de son amant un par un, laissant apparaître un torse fin et musclé mais d'un blanc frappant. Le tee-shirt du garçon rejoignit presque aussitôt la chemise du plus vieux dans un coin de la tente, puis ce fut le tour des pantalons, laissant les amoureux avec en tout et pour tout un boxer chacun.

- Tu sais gamin, c'est plus pratique sans... Chuchota le Patron dans l'oreille du Geek

Ce qui eu l'effet prodigieux de le faire rougir. Les fins morceaux de tissu volèrent à travers la tente atterrissant sur un papillon de nuit qui s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit mat.

- T'sais quoi ? J'ai toujours eu peur des papillons de nuit gamin. Avoua le criminel en rougissant à son tour

- Quoi ? Demanda le Geek en ouvrant grand la bouche d'étonnement

- Position buccale parfaite. Ajouta son partenaire

Le petit gamer regarda le Patron avec des yeux ronds d'enfant, en fermant la bouche au ralenti avant que quoi que ce soit ne s'y introduise de force.

Timidement, ne voulant tout de même pas brusquer le plus jeune, l'homme habituellement en noir laissa l'une de ses mains glisser sur la cuisse du Geek, remontant doucement vers son entrejambe, faisant gémir le Geek d'impatience et de désir.

Quand la main du Patron entra en contact avec le membre du gamer, ce dernier arqua le dos, réclamant des choses que seul le Patron était en mesure de lui offrir. Ce dernier soulagea les ardeurs de son protégé, trop longtemps contenues, quand celui-ci attrapa son épaule avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du criminel, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

Aller doucement, ne surtout rien brusquer pour ne pas gâcher ce qui promettait d'être leur première expérience à tout les deux. Le Patron entama de doux va-et-viens sur la hampe de chaire dressée du Geek qui peinait à retenir ses gémissements. Son corps s'arqua sous les vagues de plaisir que lui procuraient les mouvement de la main experte de l'homme aux 1001 folies sexuelles, quand enfin le plaisir devint insoutenable, il serra plus fort sa prise autour de l'épaule rougie de son amant et vint entre ses doigts dans un soupir rauque.

Le Patron fit un sourire entre le malsain et le fier à l'intention du Geek, lécha sa main souillée et frictionna à son tour son intimité avec la jeune semence qu'il venait de récolter. Son jeune partenaire , reprenant doucement son souffle, écarta la main de l'homme en noir et se pencha afin d'accéder à son membre dressé qu'il lécha avidement. Le Patron renversa sa tête en arrière sous les coups de langue avisés du Geek et s'allongea en travers de la tente qui paraissait soudainement étroite et réduite pour l'expression de leur amour.

- Gamin... T'es vachement doué ! Haleta-t-il

Seuls lui répondirent les bruits de succion réguliers du Geek, l'homme en noir posa une main sur la tête de son jeune partenaire et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il accompagna alors les va-et-viens buccaux du Geek avec de lents mouvements de bassin qui s'accentuèrent au fur et à mesure que son plaisir augmentait.

Quand enfin il ne pu se retenir et vint dans la bouche du Geek, ce dernier décrivit un mouvement de recul d'une amplitude bien trop grande pour le volume de la tente dont sa tête frappa une paroi dans un bruit de tissu tendu. Il s'essuya alors la bouche avec les mains d'une manière que son amant trouva tellement mignonne qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui échangeant leurs salives et semences respectives dans un baiser passionné.

Le Patron tira un duvet sur leurs corps nus et fragilisés par l'effort. Il pris le Geek dans ses bras et ce dernier enfoui sa tête dans le cou de l'homme.

- T'as froid petit... Déclara ce dernier

- Oui... J'ai besoin que tu me réchauffe je pense... Répondit le gamer en se collant un peu plus contre on amant

- C'est une invitation ?

- Peut-être bien...

A ces mots, l'homme en noir jeta le duvet et posa le Geek à califourchon sur lui. Il le questionna du regard, la réponse fut incertaine mais il promis d'être doux, dans la mesure du possible. C'est ainsi que le Patron s'introduisit dans l'intimité crispée du Geek, ce dernier grimaça de douleur, son amant se retira pour plus de confort.

- Désolée p'tit. Déclara-t-il en cherchant quelque chose dans un sac

- Non... C'est rien... N'empêche que ça fait super mal ton truc ! S'étonna le Geek

- Ahah, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes... Tiens, bois ça, ça te détendra un peu... Dit-il en tendant à son partenaire une bouteille a demi-pleine de vodka

Le Geek jeta un regard accusateur au Patron mais dévissa quand-même la bouteille et bu à grandes gorgées, l'homme en noir l'arrêta.

- Hé ! Bois pas tout ! Laisses en pour moi ! Et puis j'ai pas envie que tu fasse un coma... S'exclama-t-il en buvant à son tour

- C'bon... Râla l'autre, Je suis prêt.

Le Patron rejeta la bouteille dans le sac et attrapa le Geek qu'il jeta si fort contre le matelas gonflable de la tante qu'il rebondit et atterri sur le ventre.

- Parfait... Songea le Patron

Le Geek n'avait même plus la force de parler tant il était grisé par le désir et la vodka. Sans qu'il s'en rende bien compte, l'homme en noir s'allongea sur son dos et il senti une intrusion dans son intimité, mais loin d'être désagréable, cette sensation était devenue un réel plaisir grâce à l'excès de vodka. Il n'avais jamais tenu l'alcool de toute façon.

Si il avait pu ronronner, il l'aurait fait. Il était là. Nu, en plein acte avec un homme dont il avait eu peur, puis qu'il avait désiré plus que tout puis qu'il s'était interdit d'aimer. Dans une tente bien trop petite pour eux. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Après s'être libéré dans l'intimité du Geek, le Patron se laissa tomber à ses côtés et attrapa leurs sous-vêtements en tendant le bras dans un ultime effort, après les avoir remis ils tirèrent sur eux le duvet, celui-ci étant trop étroit, il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le gamer enfouit sa tête dans le coup de son amant et frissonna de bonheur.

- Bonne nuit gamin. Susurra le criminel

- Bonne nuit.


End file.
